User blog:Tybaltcapulet/VIktor Reznov vs Otto Skorzeny
''Bloody Red Revenge The day was April,30th,1945 in the Battle of Berlin. It would seem the Soviet Union had one the day but just as all seemed lost the High Command received the call that could save them all.They were told that at least 5 divisions would come to assist them. It would only be a few more hours before their saviors would come to rescue them. General Hans Krebs immediately ran down to the Führer's office to inform im of this news. What he saw was frightening. Adolf Hitler, once a strong and cruel leader was now holding a Walther P38 and was reduced to tears."Mein führer, Tue das nicht. Wir erhalten Unterstützung von der Westfront."(My leader, Don't do this. We are receiving assistance from the Western front.). Krebs slowly voiced. Hitler chuckled, "Alles ist verloren Krebs. Wenn ein Mastermind Sie nicht führt, sind wir dem Untergang geweiht" (All is lost Krebs.Unless a mastermind is leading them, we are doomed).Krebs smiled and stated " Die Divisionen werden von SS-Obersturmbannführer Otto Skorzeny geleitet.". Adolf immediately dropped his pistol and got to his feet. Otto Skorzeny was an absolute legend, being able to save Il Duce in his darkest hour and being able to fool the Allies time and time again. He ordered Krebs to find all men willing to still fight for the Reich to coordinate with Skorzeny. The battle and the war weren't lost yet... Sergeant Viktor Reznov had finally reached Berlin and was ready to slaughter any Germans he found, surrendering or not. Just a few hours ago he told everyone he could about Private Dmitri Petrenko and how the heart of the army could never die with him in it. The men in the compartment were high in spirits, even singing songs like "Katyusha" and "The Sacred War".Viktor knew that this would be a great time indeed, and would be the end of the Fascist Reich. This pleased him so much that he couldn't help but join in at the end. Гнилой фашистской нечисти Загоним пулю в лоб, Отребью человечества Сколотим крепкий гроб! We shall drive a bullet into the forehead Of the rotten fascist filth, For the scum of humanity We shall build a solid coffin! But Viktor could never forsee that the assault on Berlin would be a much harder task that he thought. How could he? He had already annihilated every German he came across. But he had never faced a man like the clever Otto Skorzeny... SS-Obersturmbannführer Otto Skorzeny had faced many obstacles in his career. Whether it be the daring rescue of Benito Mussolini or Operation Greif where he fooled many Allied soldiers with very well made disguises but this would be his greatest challenge yet. The fate of the Fatherland would rest upon his shoulders. If the battle was won, he would be hailed as one of the greatest heroes of all. But should he fail, the Soviet Union will plunge its hammer and sickle through the entire empire. "Gefreiter! Benutze dein Fernglas, um Kommunisten zu entdecken!(Corporal!Use your binoculars to find our if there are any Communists!"). The Gefreiter returned to Skorzeny reporting that he could see Red Army forces from at least 2-3 miles away. Skorzeny gave a smirk and muttered to himself: "Perfekt. Lasst das Spiel beginnen..."(Perfect. Let the game begin...) 'Otto Skorzeny' My knowledge of pain, learned with the sabre, taught me not to be afraid. And just as in dueling when you must concentrate on your enemy's cheek, so, too, in war. You cannot waste time on feinting and sidestepping. You must decide on your target and go in. — Otto Skorzeny '''Otto Skorzeny' was a commando and military instructor for the German armed forces during World War II. Early on in the war, he fought on the Eastern front and was wounded; while recovering, he was assigned a staff role and set about developing commando tactics. His first mission was in Iran, but Skorzeny gained notoriety for Operation Oak, where he rescued Italian dictator Benito Mussolini from imprisonment in a ski resort in the mountains. He also successfully kidnapped the son of Hungarian leader Miklós Horthy in an effort to coerce Horthy to capitulate. Perhaps most famously, Skorzeny masterminded Operation Greif, during the Battle of the Bulge, where he led English-speaking German soldiers, dressed in Allied uniforms and armed with Allied weaponry, behind American lines in an attempt to incite disorder and confusion. After the war, Skorzeny was acquitted at his trial for war crimes and went on to serve in various advisory, intelligence, and special forces roles for the Egyptian and Argentinian governments, as well as for Israel's Mossad. On July 5, 1975, Skorzeny died due to multiple tumors in his spine. 'Viktor Reznov' Which do you think is more important, writing about this war or fighting it? — Viktor Reznov ' Sgt. Viktor Reznov' was the commander of the Red Army's 3rd Shock Army during World War II, and one of the Soviet Union's greatest war heroes. He was sent to Stalingrad to assassinate Heinrich Amsel, an SS officer responsible for thousands of Russian deaths, but he was trapped in a massacre by German soldiers. Playing dead, Reznov met the only other survivor of the massacre, Dimitri Petrenko, who he befriended. Together, the two succeeded in killing Amsel. Reznov and Dimitri would go on to be part of the Red Army's assault on Germany itself, eventually taking Berlin, laying siege to the Reichstag, and ending the war. After the serving in Berlin, Reznov is transferred, along with his close comrade Dimitri Petrenko to the Arctic Circle to acquire a chemical weapon developed by Nazi-German scientists called Nova-6. He is later betrayed and detained by his commanding officers and witnesses Petrenko being exposed to Nova-6. He escapes but destroys the chemical, hoping to rid of existence. However, he is subsequently incarcerated in the Vorkuta Gulag for going against the government's orders. He along with an American prisoner, Alex Mason, escape. During the escape attempt, Reznov sacrifices his chance of freedom and bestows it to Mason. The former Red Army sergeant was executed. 'Pistols' Walther P38(Skorzeny) The Walther P38 was a 9x19mm semi-automatic pistol developed in Germany. It has a muzzle velocity of 365 m/s and has a range of about 50m. It has and eight-round detachable magazine, weighs 1lb and 12oz and has a barrel length of 125mm(4.9 in). In its entirety the weapon is around 216mm(8.5 in.) long. Tokarev TT-33(Reznov) The Tokarev TT-33 was a Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun designed in 1930 as a replacement for the old M1895 Nagant revolver. The weapon saw service in the Second World War with the Red Army and by various other factions afterwards. Th e weapon is still in used by various factions around the world even though it was replaced by the Makarov in Soviet service starting in 1952. It has a muzzle velocity of 1,378ft/s, a weight of about 2.5 lbs, with a range of 50m and a 8-round magazine. 'Rifles' Karabiner 98k(Skorzeny) The Karabiner 98k was the standard service rifle of the German military from 1935-1945. It was a bolt-action rifle with an internal magazine. Bullets could be loaded with a five-round stripper clip or loaded singly into the magazine by hand. Various attachments such as grenade launchers, suppressors, and bayonets could be attached to the Karabiner 98k. It became at a disadvantage to Allied forces during World War II due to it's bolt-action slowing down the rate of fire, which promted the usage of the Gewehr 43. Mosin-Nagant The Mosin–Nagant is a bolt-action, internal magazine-fed, military rifle invented under the government commission by Russian and Belgian inventors, and used by the armed forces of the Russian Empire, the Soviet Union and various other nations. It is one of the longest serving bolt action rifles in history, being issued until the 1940s (and up to the 1960s in third world client nations of the USSR). 'Sub-Machine Guns' MP-40(Skorzeny) The MP 40 was a submachine gun developed by Nazi Germany and used by troops during World World II. It was often used by paratroopers and officers in the German military during World War II. The MP 40 was a open-bolt, blowback operated automatic gun.The weapon fired a 9mm round from a 32-round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 500 rounds per minute and a range of 150-200 meters. PPSH-41(Reznov) The PPSh-41 (Pistolet-Pulemyot Shpagina; Russian: Пистолет-пулемёт Шпагина; "Shpagin machine pistol") is a Soviet submachine gun designed by Georgi Shpagin as an inexpensive, simplified alternative to the PPD-40. With over 6,000,000 made it was the most mass produced weapon during World War II.The weapon fired at a rate of fire of 900 rounds per minute, had a range of 150-200m, and a muzzle velocity of 488 meters per second. The weapon used a 35 round box or 71 round drum magazine. For the purposes of this battle Reznov and his men will have the distinctive 71-round drum magazine. 'Grenades' Model 24 Stielhandgranate(Skorzeny) The Model 24 grenade was the standard hand grenade of the German Army from 1915-1945, from the end of World War I to the end of World War II. The grenade was activating by unscrewing a cap and pulling a cord, which lit the fuse. It was not a fragmentation grenade because it relied on the blast to kill. Because of its design, the stick could act as a lever which greatly improved throwing distance, up to 40 yards, where as the British grenades of the time could only be thrown up to 15 yards. It was extremely effective against entrenched positions, but not so much against armor. RGD-33(Reznov) The Soviet RGD-33 (Ручная Граната Дьяконова образца 33 года >Ruchnaya Granata Djakonova obraztsa 33 goda, "Hand Grenade, Dyakonov design, pattern year 1933") is an anti-personnel fragmentation stick grenade developed in 1933.The grenade has a range of 30-40m has a charge of 6oz TNT and weighs 1.3 lbs. 'X-Factors' 'Training:' Skorzeny: Otto Skorzeny would have likely recieved standard German military training. The training he would give to his commandos would include not only standard combat training but, language training, and other specialized forms of espionage. Reznov: Viktor Reznov's training is never revealed but it would likely also contain the standard Soviet Union training. He belonged in the 3rd shock army which was essentially a field army that would not receive any level of specialized training. 'Experience:' Skorzeny: Skorzeny operated in many specialized theaters which went from the rescue of Mussolini to Operation Greif, to the Kidnapping of Horthy's son. Even after the war, Skorzeny would go on to assist the Egyptian government in military intelligence and espionage. Reznov: Reznov's Pre-WWII experience is unknown but it can be presumed he fought in the battles the 3rd Shock army did, going through the same theaters they did. But after that he would have plenty of frontline experience, from the push back after Stalingrad, Seelow Heights, and the fall of Berlin. 'Tactics:' Skorzeny: As shown in countless theaters, Skorzeny was an extremely skilled tactician who would frequently implement commando strategies and would instruct not only the battle, but his own men. This would lead to his expertise being sought out by other regimes like the Mossad regime in Egypt. Reznov: Reznov's tactics aren't advanced at all. As seen throughout his campaign, the 3rd Shock Army would frequently just charge into their enemy, hoping to overpower them with sheer determination and manpower. The only real example that could be used as good tactics, is where him and Dmitri Pentrenko, conducted a stealth mission to kill General Heinrich Amsel. 'Brutality:' Skorzeny: As a part of the Nazi genocidal war machine he would have obviously would kill any of his opponents that stood in his way but, in recovered records were there any signs that he would partake in any particular forms of mass war crime. Reznov: VIktor Reznov not only took pleasure in the deaths of the Wehrmacht and the SS guard of the Reichstag, he would consider them animals and had the firm belief that it was justified and neccessary to avenge the Motherland for Stalingrad. 'Voting/Situation' This battle will be a 50v50 battle which will move throughout the City of Berlin. It will start out in the streets, and will gradually move to abandoned buidlings littered in the City. Skorzeny will be pushed back near Führerbunker where he will need to protect Adolf Hitler and the other High Command in the bunker. Format 1: Detailed edge based vote with good grammar and that is just a couple of words or a sentence. Format 2: 7 sentence pargraph detailing why you believe a certain warrior will win. X-factors are not required neccessarily but are appreciated as I do spend a while with them. I hold the final say as to whether a vote counts or not, guidelines not withstanding.Voting will end when I am satisfied the the quality and quantity of votes. Category:Blog posts